1. Field of the Invention:
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic launcher systems, and particularly to a novel switch arrangement which is mounted at the launcher barrel near the muzzle end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of electromagnetic launcher known as a rail gun, basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting armature. Current from the power supply flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload such as a projectile, so as to attain a desired muzzle or exit velocity.
When an armature exits the rail system, the post launch inductive energy remaining in the rail system can be almost equal to the kinetic energy of the projectile and a large arc is produced at the ends of the rails. This arc has enough energy to damage the rails to an extent which may prevent subsequent launches. In order to minimize this arcing, it has been proposed to utilize a muzzle resistor designed to be mounted at the end of the barrel constituted by the rail members to dissipate the energy due to the system inductance as the armature leaves the barrel. A barrel design which incorporates a massive muzzle resistor mounted on the end of the barrel adds fundamental barrel structural and dynamic complications to the launcher system.
In order to eliminate the objectionable muzzle resistor, various electromagnetic launcher systems include an energy dissipating resistor positioned at a more appropriate location than the end of the barrel. For maximum energy dissipation in the resistor and for elimination of the muzzle arc, the arrangement requires a switch at the muzzle end of the barrel to connect the rail system to the energy dissipating resistor when the projectile exits the barrel. The present invention relates to such switch.